Drag Queen Survivor: All Prizes
Main Challenge Prizes Drag Queen Survivor 1: * A costume jewel collection from Fierce Drag Jewels for each top queen * Costume wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven and a limited edition of their drag products (Fashion Tape and Krisis Control) at the 2017's RuPaul's DragCon * Cash Prize of $10,000 * Couture Gown from SNL Designs designed by Sasha Lauren valid at $2000 * $3,000 from selfieonastick.com * $3,500 of eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * Custom gown from Marco Marco * ' '$5000 Gift Card to Fabric Planet * A collection of handbags from Chanel * A set of custom nail gloves from unicornspoopglitter.com * A 5-night stay to Hawaii Drag Queen Survivor Season 2: * Five night luxury hotel accommodations courtesy of 'My Gay Getaway' * Stunning Jewel Packages * Cash Prize of $10,000 * Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach * $2,000 gift card from Casper, a mattress manufacturer * $2,000 gift certificate to Klein Epstein Parker custom suits & 3,000 gift card to Sephora * A cruise for two with free airfare * 2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity: an Erotic Thrill Ride!, including air fare and deluxe Las Vegas accommodations * A three-piece luxury luggage set from Antler Luggage * $2000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex and $2000 Gift Card from Klein Epstein & Parker for Conner Kozak/Jade O'Nina Drag Queen Survivor Season 3: * Wig wardrobe from Outfiters Wig and a one-year haircare supply from Aquage * A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat * Feather accessories from Mother Plucker * A selection of handmade corsets from Corset Connection * A custom gown from Sequin Queen *Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach *A collection of jewelry from Rox by Lollicox *Cash Prize of $10,000 *$3,000 gift card from The Diva's Jewels *A hair collection by Weavin' Steven *A Trip for 2 to Naumi Hotel Singapore at Singapore Drag Queen Survivor All Stars Season 1 * 7 Night Stay for Two at the Sand Castle on the Beach Hotel in St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands * Custom gown from Marco Marco * Five Year Partnership with Squarespace * 3 Tickets to see the LA Dodgers at Dodgers Stadium and $3,000 in cash * Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * Mini Challenge Prizes Drag Queen Survivor 1: * $1,000 to Sephora * 2,000 to Gucci * $2000 prize package from Klein Epstein & Parker * $2,000 to Versace * Cash Prize of $2,000 * Cash Prize of $2,000 * A $1500 gift card to Sephora * A VIP package to a Broadway Musical * A free nail treatment at Bellatique Nails & Spa * $2,000 to Gucci Drag Queen Survivor Season 2: * Immunity Drag Queen Survivor Season 3: * Year supply of eyelashes * $2,000 each to Joanne's Fabric Store * A year supply of wigs! * 1,000 in cash * 2,500 gift card to Spandex World *$2,000 Gift Card from Sparkles Rhinestones *$2,000 Gift card to Rock Star Wigs *Trip for Two to Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days *A Year supply of Sephora Makeup *A year's worth of hamburgers from Hamburger Mary's and $2,000 Drag Queen Survivor All Stars Season 1 * $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks *A $1500 gift card to Sephora *$2,000 Gift Card from Sparkles Rhinestones *N/A *$1000 to Gucci and $1000 to Chanel